


On My Doorstep - Tord X Reader

by Kapdixo



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-15 05:52:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16056863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kapdixo/pseuds/Kapdixo
Summary: A scarred, attractive Norski shows up at your house. It's way more exciting than it sounds.Post The End.





	1. It Begins

Ding dong.

Ding dong.

"Mmph." You shifted a bit in your sleep as rain pattered against your window.

Dingdongdingdongdingdongdingdong.

"What the hell?" You rubbed your eyes, sitting up in bed. "Who is that?" A quick glance at your phone said it was almost two in the morning. "Who goes to someone's house this late?" You considered the possibility of a burglar, but quickly dismissed it. What burglar rings a doorbell?

"I'm coming!" you shouted angrily. You stomped downstairs and all the way to the door. "What do you-"

"Let me in." A dark silhouette stared down at you.

"Who are you?" You gasped as they pushed you aside and walked in. "Hey, you can't do that!"

"Please." The person flicked on the light switch. "Just for tonight, at least."

"Ugh." You held back another gasp at their appearance. A brunette man in his late twenties was revealed. However, the right half of his face was burnt badly with an eyepatch covering the eye, and one arm looked robotic. "What happened to you?"

"Very long story. I'm Tord." He held out his prosthetic hand.

"Uh, I'm (Y/N)." You hesitantly shook it, looking at his good eye. 

"(Y/N), hmm? Beautiful name for a beautiful girl." Tord's accent made it sound so much better. 

"Are you Russian?" you asked hesitantly.

"I'm in a big hurry," he chuckled. "No, Norwegian. Good guess."

"If you don't mind me asking, what happened to your face?" You gently touched his skin.

"Ow," Tord hissed. "Freak accident with a giant robot and a harpoon gun."

"Uh, come again?" You tilted your head.

"Giant robot and a harpoon gun." He rolled his eyes. "Didn't you hear me?"

"I wasn't sure if I heard you correctly," you laughed. "I'll get a blanket for you, then I'll show you the couch."

"I can't sleep with you?" Tord stuck out his tongue.

"No, sorry." You got up to get the things you promised.

"Hmm." He rubbed his robotic arm sadly. "Why is she being so nice to me? I don't deserve this."

"What does that mean?" you whispered to yourself.


	2. Anxiety and Gods

"(Y/N). (Y/N), wake up."

"Huh?" You yawned, blinking in the sudden light of your lamp. "Who's there?"

"Me." Tord shook you a little harder. "Wake up."

"I'm awake, what do you want?" you groaned. "Need more blankets?"

"No, I-" A crack of thunder rang out, and he shrieked. "SCOOT OVER!"

"Ow!" You nearly fell off the bed as he roughly pushed you aside to make room. "What's your deal?!"

"Sorry!" Tord dove under your blanket with a frightened yelp.

"Dude!" You slowly realized what was wrong, then crawled over next to him. "You're afraid of thunder?"

"No!" Another crack made him fall face first into your lap. "Yes! Well, I don't like loud noises in general!"

"Hey, it's okay." You helped him sit up and rubbed his back. "Loud noises aren't the best, I know."

"It can't hurt me," Tord whispered. "It's just loud."

"That's right." You stroked his undamaged cheek soothingly. "It's only a noise. You know, some say it's the sound of Thor angrily throwing his hammer around in the sky."

"My name technically means 'thor', which is 'thunder', and  'fridr', which is 'beautiful'. That's cool." He didn't seem to notice the thunder anymore.

"Well, both of those make sense when referring to you." It took you five seconds to process what you had said. "Uh, wait a second."

"I'm beautiful?" Tord chuckled. "Did you call me that?"

"That's just..." Your brain tried to string together a response. "I mean..."

"Thanks, but I'm not really that beautiful anymore." He touched his eyepatch. "But hey, at least you are."

"Am not," you huffed. "I find you prettier."

"Pretty didn't do it justice." Tord paused. "Rick Riordan, _The Ship of the Dead._ " 

"Psh, weirdo." You turned off the lamp before he could see the blush rapidly spreading across your cheeks. "Hey, the rain stopped."

"I guess it did. Well, we can sleep easy now." Tord's head emerged from the covers. "God natt, (Y/N)."

"What? You're still in my bed!" You prodded at his side.

"Can't hear you, I'm asleep." He let out a fake snore.

"Jesus Christ." You shook your head and decided to accept your fate.


	3. Backstory

As the sun poured in through your window, you grunted a bit in displeasure. Too early, and your bed was too warm. Strange, you didn't remember your bed usually feeling so warm.

Wait...

"Oh!" Your eyes shot open, revealing a hoodie-clad chest. "Tord?" You tried to sit up, but you couldn't move. He had his arms wrapped around you too tightly, and he pulled you against him with a sleepy murmur. "Tord, please let go."

"Tom." Tord's eyebrows furrowed. "Tom, please."

"Tord, wake up!" You shook him harshly. 

"Eep!" He fell out of your bed and landed hard on his head. "Jævla helvete, that hurt! Why did you do that?"

"You were suffocating me in your powerful chest!" you whined. 

"Was I? Sorry about that." Tord blinked. "Powerful?"

"Forget that, who is Tom?" You waved a hand in front of his sad face. "Hello?"

"Nobody, he was nobody." He sighed, realizing you weren't going to give up so easily. "He was an old friend of mine, okay? He's the one who did this to me." He gestured to himself.

"What?! How could you do that to your friend?!" Your hands balled into fists.

"Wait. In a way, I did this to myself," Tord continued. "It's not his fault. I had two other friends that lived with him, Edd and Matt. That giant robot I mentioned was mine, and I destroyed their house with it. Tom shot the harpoon at me, and the explosion scarred me pretty badly." He gazed out the window. "So no, it's not his fault."

"You destroyed their house?" You tried to put your next thoughts into words. "That's...wow. That's not good."

"Got the neighbor's house as well. What was his name, Eduardo?" He rubbed his robotic arm. "Doesn't matter, I deserve everything that happened to me."

"Why did you do it?" You pulled him back into the bed. "They were your friends."

"I know, and I took them for granted. I hadn't seen them in years, and I just suddenly show up to mess with everything." Tord cleared his throat. "I never said I was a good person, (Y/N). I'm a very bad one."

"You just made a mistake. We all do that." You patted his shoulder. 

"This was more than just a mistake." He closed his eye and leaned against your shoulder. "Thanks for listening."


	4. Dead or Alive

Within a week you found yourself at the grocery store. Who knew an extra person meant you needed to get extra food?

Everyone ever.

On your way out, your eyes found a Wanted poster taped to one of the windows. "Huh." You nearly dropped the groceries when you saw Tord's face on it. "What in the world is this?"

"Fifteen hundred quid reward," someone drawled. "I don't think it's enough."

"Uh, hi." You turned to a man with spikey brown hair and black eyes. "Not enough?"

"Money won't fix what he did, unless it's for a new house." The stranger kicked a rock. "Even then, it won't be enough. I'm Tom."

"I'm (Y/N)." Great, just great. Time to play dumb. "You know him?"

"Yeah, asshole left for like seven or eight years then came back out of nowhere. He messed with me and punched my roommate, then blew up the house with a robot. Pretty sure he killed one of my neighbors." Tom took a sip from his flask.

"Killed?" you whispered.

"I guess. We never really checked on the guy. At least I saved the day with my harpoon gun." He tossed you a bottle that you nearly dropped. "You're alright. Do you drink?"

"Occasionally." Yep, it was Smirnoff. "I couldn't just take this from you."

"Why? I got loads." Tom peeled off the label and wrote something on it. "You ever wanna hang out, you can call me. Love to have you there."

"I'll keep that in mind, thank you very much." You pocketed the label.

"I gotta get back, my 'friends' rented a movie and probably started it without me." He saluted, then ran off down the street.

As soon as you got home, you dropped the groceries on a table. "Tord, you-"

"I used your credit card information to subscribe to some hentai magazines." Tord smirked at you.

"Whatever, I ran into Tom at the store. Are you wanted by the police?" The color draining from his face was all you needed to confirm. "Also, you killed a neighbor?"

"I don't want to talk about this right now." He flopped onto the couch. "Just leave. Please."


	5. Tord’s Tales of Awesome

"Ready to talk about it?"

"Nope."

"Listen to me, you triggerhappy hentai-loving Norski." You let out a low growl. "I let you stay at my house for free, no rent, so I'm getting answers today. Right here, right now. Spill it all." 

"You're pushy." Tord leaned in until your noses touched. "What if I am a murderer? How would you feel knowing I've been in your house for so long? Not to mention, I'm a fugitive. How much trouble could you get into if people found out about this? What do you really know about me? What am I truly capable of? You don't scare me, (Y/N). But I should scare you."

"Good thing you don't," you sneered. "I'm tired of pushing, so just tell me already. Please." You squeezed his hands. "Just tell me, I'm your friend."

"I don't need friends when I have...nothing. I have nothing." He squeezed back. "Yeah, I killed him. I pretended to be Edd, Matt, and Tom's friend just to get the robot I left at their house. I wanted to take over the world, but we obviously know how that turned out. I was picked up by some employees, Paul and Patryck, then crashed with them for a bit."

"Then you came here." You let go of his hands. "What happens now?"

"Don't know. You kick me out of your house?" Tord stood up and walked to the door. "Say the word."

"You know what?" You followed after him with a determined expression. "Fuck it, I'm in too deep now. Come back over here."

"You don't have to do this." He ducked his head. "Really, I'll be fine on my own."

"I want to hear more about you." You tugged him back over to the couch. "When did you meet your friends?"

"A very long time ago. We went on a lot of crazy adventures together. Zombie apocalypse, finding out our hot neighbor was a lesbian, visiting hell, that sort of thing." Tord counted off his fingers.

"Your neighbor was a lesbian?" you giggled.

"Not asking about the zombies or hell part, huh?" He ruffled your hair. "Strange."

"Tell me more." You stretched out across the couch, placing your head in his lap.


	6. Ero-What

"Package for you, Tord!" you announced.

"Really?" Tord snatched it out of your hands and tore it open. "Sweet, it's here! It's been almost three months, I'm rating them one star!"

"Uh, yeah." You gazed at the hentai magazines wearily. "Just keep them in your room, okay?"

"Okay!" He rolled his eyes. "What else is it you wanted to say?"

"I think you should apologize to your friends." You helped him up after he collapsed in dismay. "Come on, don't be a drama queen. I'm sure Edd and Matt will forgive you from what you've told me about them."

"And Tom?" Tord crossed his arms. "He'd forgive me?"

"You'd have to work a little harder to get through to him. He was still pretty pissed when I ran into him." You pulled out your phone and dialed. "Hello, Tom? I was wondering if we could still hang out."

"What are you doing?!" He tried to tackle you, but you sidestepped. He landed flat on his face. "Ow."

"Great! Mind if I bring a friend of mine over with me? No? Cool. When are you free? Tomorrow at noon, Edd's place. Won't forget it. Thank you so much." You nodded to your roommate. "I think that went well."

"I am NOT going with you." Tord crosses his arms and pouted.

"You think I trust you here alone for extended periods of time? No way, you are going." You grabbed his wrist. "Let's move your hentai into your room."

"But (Y/N), I can't do it." He tugged half-heartedly in your grip.

"Can't move them into your room?" You gave him an innocent look.

"No, I can't go to Edd's! It's a very bad idea, and no good can come of it!" Tord groaned as you continued to drag him. "Seriously, I mean it! Only bad things!"

"What if they want to give you another chance, hmm? You can start over." You let go of his wrist and rubbed his shoulder. "Don't be scared, okay? I'll be with you the whole time, and they won't hurt you if I have anything to say about it." You kissed his cheek. "Let's do this."

"Uh huh." He nodded dumbly, trying to fight the blush off his face.


	7. Dialogue Only

"Hey, Tom." 

"You're calling pretty late. Something up?"

"I guess so. I think I like this friend of mine, but I'm not entirely sure."

"Ah."

"What?"

"I liked someone once a long time ago. Love is stupid and full of disappointment."

"Is that really how you feel?"

"Pretty much, yeah. Why, you going to try and change my view of it?"

"No, I just think that's kind of sad."

"I'm not a very open person, (Y/N). I don't like getting hurt by people I think I can trust."

"What was the person's name?"

"I can't tell you. All I can say is that it was a guy. That a problem?"

"No, I don't mind."

"You're the first person I've told, nobody else knows I'm gay. It's weird, I trust you so easily."

"I won't break that trust, Tom."

"That's easy to say, harder to do."

"Good point. Now, we know why I'm awake, so why are you awake?"

"I was watching a horror movie with Edd and Matt again. Zombies as usual, it sucked."

"Heh, really?"

"Yeah. Acting was terrible, special effects were cheap, and even the camera was shaky. Edd and Matt ate it up though. You know the people who yell, 'don't go in that door' at movies? Matt's that guy."

"Sounds kind of annoying."

"Yeah, but whatever. It's not like I have anyone else besides you guys."

"What?"

"Nothing."

"You never told me the apartment number."

"Two hundred twenty-four. You can count, right?"

"Funny. I'll find it, don't you worry. Goodnight, Tom."

"Yep."


	8. Let Em In

"Nope, can't do this." Tord pulled you in the opposite direction. "See you at home."

"We're doing this." You knocked on Edd's door.

"But they hate me!" He smirked triumphantly. "Ha! Nobody answered, guess they aren't home!"

"(Y/N)!" A redheaded man threw open the door. "Hi, I'm Matt! Oh my god, Tom talks about you all the time! I have to show you my upgraded novelty toy collection later, you'll love it!"

"What was that about them not being home?" You copied his smirk, which had since slid off his face.

"Eh?" Matt slowly peered around you. "Is that Todd?"

"Tord, that's my name," Tord corrected. 

"Oh! Are you gonna punch me in the face again?" He narrowed his eyes.

"No?" He took a step back.

Matt's face instantly brightened. "Okay! Come on in!"

"La casa de Edd!" A brunette, obviously Edd, pulled you inside the apartment. "I was just making us some popcorn! Caramel or butter for the lovely lady?"

"Butter," you snickered.

"Caramel for your friend there?" He patted Tord's shoulder. "I see you two have already met, huh?"

"Yeah, he's been living with me for several months now." You ruffled his pointy hair. "It's fun."

"I got the movie, guys." Tom poked his head in the doorway. "Wait."

"Oh no." Tord slowly waved. "Hi, friend."

"I'm. Not. Your. FRIEND!" He let out a snarl of pure rage and lunged forward, only for Edd and Matt to hold him back. "WHY ARE YOU HERE?!"

"You told me it was cool if I brought a friend," you said calmly. "Here he is."

"HE'S NOT WELCOME HERE OR ANYWHERE NEAR US!" Tom bit Matt's hand.

"My house, my rules!" Edd shouted. "He can stay for as long as he wants!"

He panted a few times before relaxing in their grip. "Fine, I'll just leave."

"But-"

"Hurts too much to be here." Tom yanked at his arms. "Just let go of me and I'll leave. Come on."

"Why does it hurt?" Edd asked softly.

"None of you get it, do you?" He locked eyes with Tord. "I hated being your friend, I hated being around you, and I hated when you left all those years ago. I loved you."

"Loved?" Tord pointed to himself. "Tom, I can’t return the-"

"I know, I should've known better. Nobody else will ever love you, commie. You're destined to be sad and alone for the rest of your pathetic life." Tom spat at his feet. 

"Never be loved?" He rubbed his eyes with his sleeve. "I-"

"Stop it, you're wrong." You stepped between the two of them. "You're wrong, Tom. I'll show you why." You spun around to face Tord and firmly planted your lips against his.


	9. From the Grave

Tord was only shocked for a moment before he kissed you back, wrapping his arms around your waist. He stealthily slid his tongue in when you squeaked in surprise, then pulled away. "Heh, well then."

"Yeah." You rubbed the back of your head. "That was a thing."

"Was...was that just to spite me?" Tom looked like someone had just broken Susan right in front of him. "Did you seriously do that just to spite me?"

"No, I love him." You grinned sheepishly. "I'm sorry, Tom. I really am."

"Feelings are in the past," he sighed. "I'm just gonna sleep or something." He gently pushed past you, looking back once.

"That was a bad idea." You flipped off a nodding Edd.

"I'm not complaining." Tord leaned in until his breath was just ghosting over your ear. "Jeg elsker deg."

"I love you too." You giggled, letting him set you on the couch. “What are you doing?”

“We’re gonna watch a movie.” He shrank under your expression. “I mean, check on Tom.”

“No, you guys have fun! I’ll check on him!” Matt leapt up and ran after him. “Start without me!”

“Okay then.” Edd smiled brightly. “So, _Return of the Insane Zombie Pirates from Hell IV_ or something else?”

“Sounds perfect.” Tord snuggled up next to you. “Be my girlfriend?”

“Ja.” You booped his nose and threw an arm around his shoulder. “How scary is this movie?”

“Really, really scary!” Edd grabbed your cheeks. “You’ll have nightmares for days!”

“No, the franchise has cheesy effects.” He stuck out his tongue. “Edd is just easily scared.”

“Like you aren’t!” He giggled a bit. “Truce?”

“Truce.” Tord shook his hand. “Let’s start this thing!”

“You said it.” You scooped up and handful of popcorn and tossed it into your mouth. “How long is this?”

“Shh!” He pressed a finger against your lips. “It’s starting!”

“They have come baaaaaack!” the actor groaned. “Back from helllllll!”

“Dude, this sucks.” You threw popcorn at the screen. “Boo!”

“This is our childhood!” Edd whined. “Give it a chance!”

“She’s right, why did we ever like this?” Tord clicked off the TV. “Pillow fight!”

“What?” He somersaulted off of the couch before the pillow could smash into his face. “Not cool!”

“Die, scum!” he cackled. You just shook your head.


	10. Zombeh World

"Boys?"

"Hmm?"

"I hate you all."

"We know." 

"Now...RUN FOR YOU LIFE!" You tugged your leg out of a zombie's grip. "IT'S NOT EVEN HALLOWEEN YET!"

"Does that really matter right now?!" Tord fired a round over your shoulder. The bullet whizzed past your ear, causing it to ring. "You okay?"

"Just hang on tight!" Tom picked you up bridal-style and did a combat roll to the left. "How did this happen?"

"Sorry, my bad! Toxic goo from my collection!" Matt let out a sob of despair. "I really am sorry!"

"Don't worry about it, dude." You tried to grab his hand. "We'll find a way out of this."

"Just like we always do!" Edd knocked a zombie's head clean off with a baseball bat. "Home run!" Tom facepalmed so hard he almost dropped you. "Come on, that was good!"

"That sucked!" Tord shrieked. "Look out, (Y/N)!" 

"Huh?" You yanked your arm out of a zombie's mouth before you could get bitten. "Thanks!"

"Almost there, almost there!" The five of you burst through the doors of the apartment building and cheered. "Yeah!" You ran up the flights of stairs and got inside of Edd's apartment.

"Nice work, guys." You started high-fiving them all and laughing. "That was actually kinda fun."

"Heh, I guess so." Tom reached for a bottle of Smirnoff, but it floated just out of his reach. "What the hell?"

"GHOST!" Matt jumped into his arms. "WE HAVE A GHOST!"

"Kind of." You rolled your eyes. "You're scaring them, come on."

"Aw." Jon slowly appeared with a goofy grin. "I got you good, didn't I?"

"Very funny, now give it." Tom grabbed the vodka and cracked it open. "We've had a hell of a morning."

"Why? Because of the zombies?" He tilted his head.

"No, because of the weather outside," he deadpanned. "Yes, the zombies! We could've died!"

"It's not that bad being dead! You can go through stuff!" Jon stuck his hand right through his chest. 

"Cold!" Tom yelped. "Get out!"

"But I'm sad and bored! Eduardo and Mark left me all alone!" He tried to grab his shoulders. "Let me staaaaaaaay!"

"Fine!" he groaned.

"As much as I like seeing Tom get violated," Tord winced, "I'd like to spend some time with my girlfriend."

"That's sweet." You kissed his cheek. "Your place or mine?"

"Mine, no way I'm letting you go outside." He looked through the peephole and nodded. "It's clear." He opened the door and stayed in front of you.

"Hey, asshole." Eduardo almost bumped into him.

"Hey, dick. Butt chin." Tord nodded to Mark. "Casper is in Edd's apartment."

"Thanks." He saluted once.

"Okay." He went three more doors down and entered the last one. "Come on in, babe!"

"I feel so welcome." You collapsed on top of one of the soft chairs he had made himself. "You should mass-produce these and make a fortune."

"Maybe," Tord chuckled. "I'm glad you like them." He didn't flinch when you touched the scarred half of his face this time. "Hey there."

"I love you, my handsome Norski." You slid your hand down to his robotic arm. "No matter what you look like or what you've done."

"I love you too, my beautiful girl." He joined you in the chair, and the two of you eventually fell asleep.

**THE END**


End file.
